


【万笛】《能给我一个吻吗》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 人类！伊万x死神！卢卡。一个关于陪伴的故事。





	【万笛】《能给我一个吻吗》

【万笛】《能给我一个吻吗》[AU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]  
_[From 绯轮]

…  
It wasn’t domination,it was a form of possession.  
…

“你是谁？”身后传来的稚嫩童声让莫德里奇停下脚步，他回过身，看见穿着丝绸睡衣的小男孩抱着怀中的玩偶看着自己。他四下看了看，确定他并不是在叫别人，“你能看见我？”他走近了一步，和小男孩保持着足够的距离。  
男孩点点头，带着婴儿肥的小脸上满是好奇，丝毫不对眼前这个穿着黑色衣袍的男子感到恐惧，“我之前没有见过你。”你根本不应该能够看见我。莫德里奇腹诽道，他右手的玻璃瓶里还装着今晚收走的灵魂，这原本是一段轻松的工作时间，却不想被一个小孩绊住了脚步。  
“殿下，您怎么跑到这里来了？”男孩回头的时候，莫德里奇已经退开到了十步远的位置，他看见男孩兴奋地朝着抱起他的妇人说这里有一个人，女人慌乱地扫了扫空无一人的走廊，对他说，“殿下，你看错了，这里没有别人。”  
“明明有的。”男孩再次望向莫德里奇，“他就在那里啊。”女人抱着他加快了步子离开，男孩还不忘朝着莫德里奇挥手。  
工作几百年以来第一次非垂死之人看见的莫德里奇在结束自己的工作之后，第一件事就是去搞明白今天看见自己的小男孩到底是谁，还能活多久，在确认他并不是可能明天就会暴毙夭折之后松了口气。  
这就更不能解释为什么一个小孩子能看见连存在都不是被所有人所相信的死神。  
第二天莫德里奇没有工作，也不想补觉，选择了在白天的时候来到这座他算得上熟悉的宫殿。每个死神都有不同的工作范围，负责收走自己那片辖区的灵魂，莫德里奇的工作范围就是这座宫殿，工作倒是不忙，几百年来也看惯了掌权者离世所带来的朝代更迭。  
作为更喜欢在黑夜里工作的死神，莫德里奇已经有段时间没有在非工作期间将自己暴露在阳光下了，好在死神无法吸纳温度，阳光落在身上倒也不热，只是让他有些睁不开眼睛。昨晚问他是谁的男孩正在草坪上拿着一把木剑像模像样的挥舞着。  
莫德里奇撑着下巴看着这个国家的小王子，他还依稀记得他的父王年幼时候的样子，父子俩有着相似的眉眼，莫德里奇记得这几年国王的身体不太好，说不准哪一天就出现在了自己的地图上。  
小王子显然注意到了他，对身边的人说我要去那边玩，你们不许跟着之后，便只身走到了莫德里奇面前。“你是谁？”他再次问道，莫德里奇这才发现他有双极其好看的眸子，“为什么他们都不能看见你。”  
这倒是让莫德里奇有些惊讶，没想到这个男孩这么快就找到了重点。“因为我是死神。”他回答道，想要戳一戳男孩光洁的额头，但最终还是作罢，“人类不应该能看见我。”  
“但是我可以。”小王子打量了几眼，“你看上去一点都不可怕。”莫德里奇失笑，换了个姿势让自己坐得更舒服些，“但我做的事情对于一些人来说很可怕。”死亡，失去，离别，是他一手促成这些事，所以从不指望能给谁一个好印象。  
眼前的小王子显然还太小，歪着脑袋想了好一会也没能明白莫德里奇到底在说什么，莫德里奇也不再多说，只安静地看着这个孩子。又过了一会，他看见了不远处走过来的侍从们，“你该回去了，小王子。”他这样说道。  
在莫德里奇离开前，男孩叫住他，“我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇。”他看着莫德里奇逐渐消失的身影，语气里有几分焦急，“你有名字吗，死神先生？”  
“下次告诉你吧。”莫德里奇说道，视野里的最后一秒是看着拉基蒂奇对自己挥手。  
王宫不算很大的地方，虽然人多，但也不是每天都有人死去。莫德里奇得空的时候也会帮自己的同事分担一些工作，只要他的那份地图没有亮起来，没有名字出现在上面，他就总是清闲的。  
正是这份清闲让莫德里奇一连几天都没有去见拉基蒂奇，除了带走那些尚且稚嫩的灵魂，他已经很久很久没有和小孩子交流过了，为数不多的模糊记忆里，人类的小孩都是极易被分心的，要是再见面时他不记得自己，莫德里奇也一点都不会觉得奇怪。  
“你来啦！”这的确是莫德里奇没有想到的热情招待，小王子不知道又是如何摆脱了照顾他的侍从仆人，独自在花园的一角，莫德里奇看着地上新生的绿草嫩芽和雏菊，选择盘腿坐在旁边粗壮的大理石白柱上。  
“你在等我？”他问道，拉基蒂奇扬起来对他笑着点点头，“是呀，我每天都在等你。”莫德里奇看着小男孩漫上一层遗憾的脸，无端端的起了罪恶感。好在小孩子的悲伤来得快，去得也快，“你说过要告诉我你的名字的。”拉基蒂奇说道。  
平心而论，莫德里奇并不想将自己的名字告知这个对死神意味着什么都还无知无觉的小王子，但看着那双眸子里闪烁着恳切与好奇的光芒，他还是开口道，“卢卡，卢卡.莫德里奇。”小王子一边说着那我以后可以叫你卢卡吗，一边将手里刚摘下的粉色雏菊递给他。  
“可以。”莫德里奇回答道，并没有伸手接过那朵小巧的花，他太清楚自己触碰到生命体会发生什么，眼前这个小王子显然不会喜欢看见刚刚还生机勃勃的花朵在自己手里瞬间枯萎。“你不喜欢吗？”拉基蒂奇收回自己的手，看了看手里的花，确认它就像自己刚摘下来时那样好看。这个问题莫德里奇不知道该如何回答，他已经当了太久的死神，不能简单的用喜欢或是不喜欢来评价任何带有生命的东西。莫德里奇只有两种选择，它们活着，或者在自己手里死去。  
“不。”他说道，看着拉基蒂奇挑选了另一朵花编进那个粗糙的花环里，“我只是不能触碰这些。”莫德里奇顿一顿，觉得为了不让这个国家唯一的继承人被认为精神不正常，有些话他需要叮嘱拉基蒂奇。  
“伊万，我能这么叫你吗？”拉基蒂奇点点头，莫德里奇继续说道，“你不能告诉别人你能看见我这件事，明白吗？”  
“为什么，因为别人不能看见你吗？”拉基蒂奇懵懂地问道，莫德里奇颔首道，“是的，因为只有你能看见我，所以你不能告诉别人。在别人面前，你要表现得好像看不见我。”年幼的王子皱着眉，似乎在思考自己是否能做到这件事。莫德里奇加重了语气，“否则你就永远不能见到我了。”除了你死亡的那天，他在心里默默补充道。  
比起向别人撒谎，显然还是以后见不到莫德里奇这件事更让小王子不能接受，他急急忙忙地点头，“我不会告诉别人的，我保证。”说完他伸出自己的小指，“拉钩钩？”他看着莫德里奇没有动作，垂下自己的手臂，“你不能碰别人吗？”  
“是的，”莫德里奇也不准备隐瞒，“花，草，或者是人，我都不可以碰。”  
“那你好可怜。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇并不想理会小孩子过于泛滥的同情心，因为这么多年下来也已经习惯了，他看见拉基蒂奇手里的花花草草，才突然发现自己已经连这些植物摸起来是什么感觉都忘记了。  
他看见拉基蒂奇将自己编好的花环戴在走来的那个女人头上，它显然与她精致的妆容华贵的服饰不符，但女人依旧笑吟吟的，亲吻拉基蒂奇的侧脸，说自己很喜欢。拉基蒂奇的眼神悄悄往莫德里奇的方向看了一眼，见到对方在朝自己挥手告别之后也挥了挥手。  
闲来无事的时候，莫德里奇也逐渐很愿意去见见拉基蒂奇，绝大部分时候他身边都会有人跟着，所以他也只是在一个钟楼隔着不远不近的距离看着，偶尔拉基蒂奇也会透过窗户看见他，给他一个大大的笑容。  
莫德里奇知道自己是不应该和人类的小孩子有太多的相处，但孤独的日子过久了，突然闯进来一个异数，也不会用恐惧或者厌憎的目光看着自己，又让他不想离得太远。人生不过百年，在死神漫长到近乎无限的生命里算不得什么，莫德里奇想，要是能一直看着他走完这一生，也不错。  
等拉基蒂奇更大一些，开始明白关于生死的事情，看着莫德里奇出现在城堡里却又不是来找自己，知道是发生了什么事。  
“害怕吗？”面对拉基蒂奇每次你出现都会有人死去吗的提问，莫德里奇同样以一个问句来回答。最差的结局，也不过是拉基蒂奇看自己的眼神从此与那些垂死之人一样罢了，莫德里奇安慰自己，忽视掉心里那阵空落感。  
他没想到拉基蒂奇摇了摇头，眼里带上莫德里奇看不懂的悲悯，“卢卡，这样不孤独吗。”  
莫德里奇从来没有想过，有一天自己也会因为男孩的眼神而想逃。“不。”他听见自己这样回答，也不论这话是否违心，“这是我的工作。”他顿一顿，看着眼前已经依稀能看出成年后轮廓的王子，眼神冰凉，“而且这也不是你应该操心的问题，王子殿下。”  
拉基蒂奇眼里的受伤也刺伤了莫德里奇，他意识到自己的话说得太重了，但这也是实话，他们之间所隔的是无人可以跨过的生死距离。  
“离我远一点对你没有坏处的，Raketa。”最终死神还是放软了语气，比起讲道理更像是哄劝般的对着王子说道。莫德里奇从来都是有自己坚定原则的，即便是面对唯一可以看见自己的拉基蒂奇也一样，他们之间从来都隔着适当的距离，莫德里奇从来都在提醒自己，不能离得太近。  
拉基蒂奇看了他许久，面对莫德里奇从未改变的坚决目光，终究是垂下头，“我明白。”  
莫德里奇松了一口气，已经懂事的小王子还是比他当年什么都不懂的时候更好沟通。莫德里奇很满意他们现在的相处模式，逐渐长大的王子比起以前有了更多的自由，也明白距离两字意味着什么。偶尔他们会谈起一些身边的事情，拉基蒂奇会说起他的功课和剑术课程，莫德里奇给他讲自己所经历的传说和故事。  
拉基蒂奇度过自己的十五岁生日之后，老国王便日复一日的病重，尚且年轻的王子已经开始承担属于他的那份责任；那段时间莫德里奇很少去见他，他猜当自己父亲在生死边缘徘徊的时候，拉基蒂奇应该是不愿意看见他这个死神的。  
但该来的总是躲不过去，老国王的名字终于是出现在了莫德里奇的地图上，莫德里奇漠然地看着自己今晚的工作对象，收起了地图，时间是在深夜，莫德里奇在心中默默祈愿那时候拉基蒂奇已经歇下了，不会看见自己亲手收走他父亲的灵魂。  
只可惜事与愿违。  
莫德里奇穿过门进到国王的寝殿，床帘并没有完全放下，离得不远能够看到里面躺着的国王已然流逝的生命力，拉基蒂奇跪在床边，握着老国王的手。莫德里奇知道自己走路是不会有声音的，但拉基蒂奇却像听见了脚步声一般猛地回过头。  
“不。”他一边摇头一边以绝望的声音对莫德里奇说道，“不。”莫德里奇停下脚步，迅速收去脸上的一抹悲伤神色，成了死神工作时应有的姿态，“伊万，到时间了。”他对着眼前年轻的王子以一种公事公办的冷漠语气说道。  
拉基蒂奇知道这一天总会来，但再多的心理准备在看见莫德里奇走向他的父亲时都溃不成军，眼眶终于是装不下快速聚集的泪水，一颗颗地滚落在脸庞上。莫德里奇一步步向前，走到床边，居高临下地看着垂死的国王。“有什么话想说，就快点说吧。”他说道。  
他站在一旁，听着拉基蒂奇对老国王说自己一定会努力成长为一个出色的国王，不会辜负他的期望之类的话，一瞬间觉得当年男孩子，终于是长大了。  
老国王已经说不出话，听着拉基蒂奇的话，昏沉沉地点头，呼吸越来越缓，终于是停止。莫德里奇又等了几分钟，看着拉基蒂奇哭泣的脸，过后再次走到老国王的床边，引着那一星灵魂从他再不会动的躯体里出来。  
今天的工作已经完成，莫德里奇也没有再看拉基蒂奇，他走到窗边，夜风让他变得清醒了许多。离开前他回头看了一眼，再清楚不过地意识到他能带给拉基蒂奇的永远只有死亡，悲伤，以及失去，再无其他。  
这是自己所见证的第几个国王的葬礼了，莫德里奇走进恢弘的教堂时想着，他早就没有数过了。老国王的遗体安置在教堂的最中心，周围摆满了点燃的白色蜡烛，拉基蒂奇守在他的灵前，看着地面不知道在想些什么。  
莫德里奇带来的冷风吹灭了几根蜡烛，拉基蒂奇终于被唤回了一些神智，用蜡烛的火苗去重新引燃它们，“卢卡。”变声期少年的嗓音此刻听起来格外喑哑，“死亡是什么。”莫德里奇在他身边蹲下，伸手拢过一盏烛火，看着跳动的火苗想象着它灼人的温度。  
“死亡是终点。”他说道，抬头看着教堂天顶晦暗不清的彩绘，“人的一生是一段路，或长或短，或精彩或平淡，但只有一个终点，永远都不会变，每个人都在通往它的路上。”  
“这是生命的往复轮回，是世间不变的定理。”  
莫德里奇终于玩够了烛火，移开自己的手指，看着身旁拉基蒂奇的侧脸，在这个特殊的日子，他允许自己离对方近一些。“害怕吗？”他问道，想起自己曾经以这样的方式反问过拉基蒂奇。  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，偏过头看着莫德里奇，“注定要经历的事情，为什么要害怕。”莫德里奇勾起唇角，“你这样想就很好。”  
拉基蒂奇还没有戴上王冠，金发看上去极为柔软，“你很快就要加冕吧。”莫德里奇说道，拉基蒂奇点点头，说出了一个日期。“那天我不会出现的。”莫德里奇说着便要起身，却不想拉基蒂奇听到这句话失了冷静，站起来望着他，“为什么？”  
“国王的加冕典礼，预示着一个新的时代开启。”莫德里奇解释道，酸涩随着他的话一点点漫上来，“这样的场合死神是不应该到场的，这预示着不详。”  
他注定是要缺席拉基蒂奇所有的重要、幸福的时刻，却又绝不会缺席他最悲伤的时刻。  
“卢卡。”转身间拉基蒂奇叫住他，莫德里奇停住脚步。“我十五岁生日的时候，”拉基蒂奇很缓地说道，“父王让我戴了那顶王冠，那真的是一顶很美的王冠。”拉基蒂奇的视线毫无定点的落在远处，“可是它真的好重啊，好像要压得我抬不起头。”  
“那你就要更快的成长起来，”莫德里奇的声音随着他的脚步渐行渐远，“因为王冠永远都那样重。”  
王冠落于拉基蒂奇头顶的那一刻，尽管知道莫德里奇不会出现，他的眼神还是缓缓扫视了一周，试图寻找那道熟悉的身影。镶满宝石的王冠沉重得几乎让他喘不过气，拉基蒂奇只能竭力让自己的背挺得更直些，才能让脸上丝毫不露出怯色。  
成为国王之后，多数时间再见到莫德里奇是在书房，拉基蒂奇总有好像批改不完的公文，有数不清的决策要做，偶尔会询问一下莫德里奇的建议，死神似乎对人类的一切事情都不上心，提出的建议却都很中肯。  
“活了这么多年，总有些好处的。”在得到拉基蒂奇赞叹时，莫德里奇语气平淡地说道，他从没告诉过拉基蒂奇，在刚当上死神的那段时间里，他还留存着对人类的好奇，总喜欢在城堡里仗着无人能看见自己观察人类，只是时间久了，这件事情他也失去了兴趣。  
年轻的国王的婚事很快被人提起，年少登基，与大家族的女儿联姻不失为一种稳固王座的好方式。莫德里奇依稀记得自己还见过那个女孩，时常会进到王宫里拜访拉基蒂奇的母亲，当时的王后，也和拉基蒂奇关系不错，想来就是在为她成为王后铺路。  
自从婚礼的时间敲定，莫德里奇便再没有出现在拉基蒂奇面前，拉基蒂奇知道他的想法，但又总忍不住将书房的窗门打开，方便莫德里奇出现时坐在窗台上歇脚。  
婚礼前莫德里奇终于来看了他一次，那时候拉基蒂奇正在试穿婚礼时的礼服，从镜子里看见死神脚步轻巧地落在地上，随口说了一句这件就不错，便挥手让身边的裁缝离开。“你终于出现了。”他竭力收敛自己的语气，却还是话里带刺。  
莫德里奇脸上有几分无奈，“给你说过了，这样的日子里死神出现得越少越好。”拉基蒂奇想告诉他这时候的自己只把他当做卢卡.莫德里奇，而不是那个会带走人灵魂的死神，他乐于将每一个欣喜重要的时刻和他分享，话在喉头滚了几遭，最终还是被他咽下去。  
“你穿这身很好看。”莫德里奇转移话题般地说道，“很衬你的金发和眼睛。”年轻的国王回过身，重新面对着镜子，张开双臂仔细打量着镜子里的自己。最终没有再多说话，垂下手臂道，“你说好看，那就一定好看。”  
婚礼那天莫德里奇走到城郊，眺望着远处的教堂顶，依着记忆想象着拉基蒂奇的婚礼进行到了哪一步。  
他等待他的新娘，他对着他的新娘微笑，他牵过他的新娘的手，他看着他的新娘的双眼起誓，他亲吻他的新娘。  
莫德里奇一直坐在夜幕降临，看着烟花在空中绽开，知道婚礼已经彻底结束，王国迎来了自己的女主人。时间过得真是快，莫德里奇想着，尤其在你看着一个人成长时，好像昨天他才遇见那个小王子，今天他就已经成婚，拥有了自己的王后。  
婚姻显然让拉基蒂奇的生活多了不少情致，莫德里奇首先发现的便是书房里每日不同的鲜花，有时是蔷薇，有时是绣球，让拉基蒂奇工作时也总能有一缕花香相伴。莫德里奇却总是恶作剧般的想要装作不经意地触碰那些娇嫩花朵，看着它们在下一秒枯萎，想归想，他终究是没那么做。  
一年半之后拉基蒂奇在某天欣喜若狂地告诉莫德里奇，自己要当父亲了。  
在莫德里奇的记忆里，那个年纪不大就承担起一个王国的责任的拉基蒂奇还是第一次激动到忘记了所有的礼仪要求。他的每一句似乎都是跳着说的，不断地问莫德里奇，“卢卡，你相信吗，我要有孩子了！”  
这座城堡里又要诞生小生命了，莫德里奇想着，即便生命的诞生向来是与他无缘的。他忽然记起很久以前，他在王宫里闲逛时看见的场景，那时候拉基蒂奇还在母亲的肚子里，那个端庄高贵的女人坐在花园里，带着恬静笑意抚摸着自己隆起的肚子。  
“恭喜你，Raketa。”莫德里奇说道，他想要如常人般拍拍他的肩，但最终还是在触碰到衣料前收回手。  
“这个孩子出生时，你也不会在的对吗。”拉基蒂奇甚至已经不会用问句，说出这句话时眼神便黯淡下去。莫德里奇并不是很能理解拉基蒂奇为什么总是放不下这类似的事，他自以为这是很好的打算，谁会愿意在生命诞生的日子里看见死神。“全国都会祝福你的孩子。”他避重就轻地说道。“而死神，是无法送出祝福的。”  
死神与祝福，这个组合莫德里奇自己想到都想要发笑。“无论如何，我也真心为你高兴。”最终他说道，国王深吸一口气，再次抬起脸时已经又挂上笑容，“谢谢。”  
很长一段时间里，莫德里奇都没有工作，闲暇的时候他也会在王国里走走，听一听不同地方的人如何评价拉基蒂奇，看一看那些离王都过于遥远的风景，回去之后再说给拉基蒂奇听，看着国王脸上露出挫败的神色，说自己好像被困在了王宫里，王国里很多地方没有亲自去见过。  
在有了孩子之后，拉基蒂奇闲暇时的读物从人物传记和传说诗篇变成了小孩子爱听的故事，国王有一个好习惯，一定要亲自给女儿讲睡前故事，讲之前总要自己看几次熟悉故事。莫德里奇嘲笑他说明明是自己想看，非要借着小公主的名义。  
今天准备的睡前读物是一个王子和公主的故事，公主受到了诅咒陷入沉睡，王子披荆斩棘最终用一个吻唤醒了沉睡的公主，破除了诅咒，从此幸福地生活在一起。看完之后拉基蒂奇若有所思地看着正在摆弄自己书房里小物件的死神，开口道，“卢卡，死神会亲吻别人吗？”  
莫德里奇放下手里的东西，不明所以地看着他，“为什么突然这么问？”国王放下手里的故事书，局促地摸了摸自己耳后，“你说过你不能触碰有生命的物体，那你的吻呢，你可以亲吻别人吗？”  
回应他的是死神的一声嗤笑，“连触碰都不可以，又怎么可以亲吻呢。”他说道，“死神的吻意味着死亡，任何有生命的东西在接受死神的亲吻之后都会死亡。”他又补充道，“这个就不需要告诉你的女儿了。”  
说完他便不想再提起这个话题，将注意力重新放回到那些小摆件上，摇一摇一个玻璃球，看着纷扬的雪花笼罩住里面的小城堡，全然没注意到拉基蒂奇的视线一直落在他的身上。  
当莫德里奇再次有工作时，拉基蒂奇已经有了两个可爱的公主，莫德里奇看着地图上的名字，再一次无比清楚地明白自己所能带给拉基蒂奇的只会是又一次失去。  
在收走拉基蒂奇母亲的灵魂前，莫德里奇看了看床边握着她的手的拉基蒂奇，“伊万……”他想说你可以选择不看，也想说对不起，但在一切说出口之前，国王摇了摇头，说道，“我要陪着她走完最后一程。”  
拿着灵魂离开时，莫德里奇余光扫到拥着自己王后默默落泪的拉基蒂奇，突然在想，当拉基蒂奇走到自己生命终点的时候，他的身边围着他的家人，自己是否还能如现在这般坦然的，只以面对工作的心境去收走他的灵魂。  
这个想法仅仅是在脑海里闪现，已经让莫德里奇在夜风中颤抖。  
“只有在这种时候，你才会离我这么近。”好像又回到年轻的王子独自守候逝去的父王时的场景，莫德里奇缓步走进教堂里，拉基蒂奇背对着他跪在教堂中心已经生命的亲人前，只不过这次换成了他的母亲。  
莫德里奇听到他的话之后沉默了几秒，走到他的身边，手指掠起一点烛火，看着火苗在自己的指尖跳动，人的生命对他来说就好像火苗，轻轻吹口气就能熄灭，他将烛火重新放回蜡烛上，“因为这是我唯一能为你做的。”  
“其实我恨过你。”拉基蒂奇说道，“就像所有的普通人一样，恨你带走了我的至亲。”他嘴角挑起的弧度转瞬即逝，“可是这是你的工作。”就像雨神负责降雨，命运女神编织每个人的命运之绳，生命之神将生命带来世间。  
“后来我又觉得，你很孤独。”他拢住一星烛火，感受着火苗让掌心变得温暖，“我们的一生直到尽头，总归不是孤身一人，带着那些色彩斑斓的记忆离世。可你永远都只有自己，看着生命诞生，看着生命离去，没有尽头的生命里任何记忆都会褪色。”  
比起当年那个说王冠好重的王子，如今的拉基蒂奇已经全然是国王的样子，莫德里奇蓦然发现，原来自己都已经陪他走过了这么多日子。“我习惯了。”他说道，“我早已经习惯了孤独。”若不是拉基蒂奇能看见他，莫德里奇甚至都已经不会意识到自己是孤独的了。  
两人之间陷入沉默，只能听见夜风穿过空旷的教堂，带来令人不安的声响。  
“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇毫无预兆地开口，“在我最后的那一段路，你会陪着我走完吗？”  
莫德里奇没有想过他会突然发问，“会的。”他如此回答道，“我会陪着你。”  
拉基蒂奇生命最后的那一日，他谁也不愿意见，独自在寝殿里，莫德里奇走进来时，他正靠着床头翻着一本故事书。“你该见见你的家人们。”死神对着床上年迈的国王说道，走近了才发现他在翻看的是那个王子吻醒公主的故事。  
“昨天已经好好和他们说过话了，今天只想见你。”记忆里自己好像还从未如此坦白地对莫德里奇说过想见他，总是莫德里奇想来就来，自己不会开口请他来，或是让他不要走。  
莫德里奇在床边坐下，放柔了语气，“Raketa，你有一段不错的旅程。”  
拉基蒂奇点点头，突然绽开了一个笑容，浑浊的双眼里浮现出光彩，“Lukita。”他的手在即将碰到莫德里奇的手掌时停下，“给我一个吻吧。”  
莫德里奇愣在那里，第一反应是拒绝，但话却卡在喉咙里，他张开嘴，却说不出口。  
拉基蒂奇缺什么呢，他什么都不缺，他有爱他的父母，有美满的家庭，王国也治理得井井有条，受到臣民的爱戴，这一生唯一心心念念的，只有莫德里奇的一个吻。  
他愿意用自己最后的这一段生命旅程来换取死神的一个吻。  
王子用亲吻让公主苏醒，死神用亲吻让国王沉睡。  
莫德里奇没有再说话，只是坐得更近些，近到他能从拉基蒂奇的眸子里看到年轻如昔的自己，他的手臂撑在拉基蒂奇的身侧，“别忘记我好不好。”拉基蒂奇说完这句话之后，莫德里奇偏着头将两人的唇贴合在一起。  
真好，意识逐渐涣散时拉基蒂奇想着，终其一生所期盼的，自己终于得到了。  
两人的唇分开之后，拉基蒂奇便停了呼吸，莫德里奇的手抚上他的脸，将两人的额头抵在一起，过了好一会才退开，引导着拉基蒂奇的灵魂缓慢地落在自己掌心。  
莫德里奇没有像之前取走灵魂那样以飞行的方式将灵魂送到通往彼世的地方，他选择一步步走出王宫，自虐般地听着身后撕心裂肺的哭声。夜色笼罩下的城堡在莫德里奇眼里每个地方都有拉基蒂奇的影子，第一次见面时那个问他你是谁的小王子和刚才对他说能给我一个吻吗的国王重合在一起。  
莫德里奇停下脚步，茫然地伸手摸摸自己的脸，却发现一手的湿意，眼泪在脸上肆意淌下，他却不知道自己是从何时开始哭泣。  
是将拉基蒂奇的灵魂捧在手心时，还是吻他时，抑或是走进寝殿时。  
今夜不是一个好天气，因为眼睛在下雨。

 

——End——


End file.
